Project Summary Over the course of the next twelve months, the planning committee will hold biweekly conference calls. The workshop itself will allocate time for public comments to be received. The workshop will be a one-day public meeting that will focus on identifying the causes for the underrepresentation of racial and ethnic minorities in clinical trials, describing the barriers to increasing participation in clinical trials for members of racial and ethnic minorities, and discuss ways to address these barriers. The workshop will also identify potential strategies and practices to improve the recruitment and retention of racial and ethnic minorities into clinical trials.